Normalize (Pokémon)
by SkittySaysMeow
Summary: Avril Plasket has always aspired to become the best normal-type Pokémon trainer there is. When she finally gets her first Pokémon on her 14th birthday, she realises that her dream might not be as farfetched as everyone claims it is. (Note; Gym Leaders will all be OCs made by me.)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon. I only own Avril, my OC, and the plotline.**

**Also, just a few things I should tell you;**

**~ Rated T for foul language, a sprinkle of violence and suggestive language.**

**~ Do NOT expect all the Pokémon to be found in the right areas. So, if I put a Pikachu in the wrong route, don't point it out. Honestly, I don't really care.**

**~ Please, do not say 'please do this' or something. This is my fanfiction, and the plotline will go how I want it to go, not how you want it to go.**

**~ I'm very new to this site, so my sincerest apologies if I do something incorrectly. That being said, please do leave criticism and tips to help me become a better writer.**

**Now that that's over with, please begin reading :)**

_Chapter 1_

"Wow." I breathe as I fall back onto the couch in my mother's house. "My first Pokémon."

I look down at the Skitty sitting on the floor, scanning the living room carefully and sharply, yet calmly. Professor Oak told me that it has an adamant nature, so I'm looking forward to seeing it in battle. Apparently he got an egg specially bred for me, so it has a special egg move.

My name is Avril Plasket. I live in Littleroot Town with my mother. My mum and dad divorced last year, so we moved to Hoenn, and I adopted my mother's maiden name.

Ever since I was 5, my dream has always been to become the best normal-type trainer there is, above the likes of even Lenora, Cheren, Norman and Whitney. Maybe even become the first ever normal-type Elite Four member.

Most people call me a 'cliché and dilusional 14-year-old with a farfetched dream', but I genuinely believe that if I try hard enough, I will be able to achieve said goal.

"Skitty!" The Kitten Pokémon cries, seemingly happy to be here. A huge improvement from two minutes ago, when it first arived and it looked alert and frightened. I guess it figured out that nothing here is out to hurt her.

I pick her up and place her onto my lap gingerly, stroking her fur and thinking. "What should I name you, sweetie?" I muse. I don't want anything too odd, like Abimbola or something, but I don't want a boring name like Skitt. Honestly, I want something cute. "How about... Skittle?"

It's a very basic name, yes, but it's cute, and it suits Skitty. At least, I thought it did, until she shook her head vigorously. _Well, I guess she doesn't like Skittle... _I frown. I'm so uncreative.

"Mum!" I call, and my mother walks into the living room, rifling through her purse frantically, probably looking for something. "What should I name Skitty?"

My Mum is a very creative person. That's probably how she got a job as the head of the number 1 Pokémon-fashion designer in all of Hoenn. She designs clothes for Pokémon-jumpers, dresses, hats. You name it, she's made it.

"Hmm," She hums absentmindedly as she continues to rifle through her purse. "Snowball?" She suggests after after a pause, and my face lights up. I look at Skitty, to see her wearing the same expression. I guess she likes it, too!

"Snowball it is then!" I sing happily, and Skitty nods in agreement, smiling hugely. "Thanks, Mum!"

"No problem, hun." She responds, before sighing in irritation as she stares at the inside of her purse. "Where are they?!"

"Where are what, Ma?" I question, and she looks up at me. Knowing her, it's probably in her pocket or something.

"My keys." She answers, before narrowing her eyes as I open my mouth. "And yes, I have checked my pockets."

"Actually, I was about to say that they're on the table." I sass playfully with a raised eyebrow, and she blushes, scurrying over to the table and grabbing the keys.

"I got to go to work, hun." She says with a small smile, embracing me in a huge hug and kissing me on the cheek. "I'll miss you. Make sure to come back and visit!" She adds, letting go and smiling softly as her eyes shine with unshed tears.

I may have forgotten to mention that I was setting off on my journey today. My bad.

"I will make sure to come visit when I get a flying Pokémon." I assure her, standing up as well. "Love you, Ma."

"I love you too." And with that, we were both out the door, heading in different directions-me to Route 101, and my Mum to her office across the road. She needed the keys so she could open it, not so she could drive across the road, by the way.

As I step foot into the grass patch of Route 101, I can already tell that, although I'll miss home like crazy, this journey will be the beginning of a new chapter in my life.

**Alright, it was a short chapter. My bad. I just really wanted to get this up so you could all see what it was like :3 (I'm not exactly sure that there are any of you just yet, but that's irrelevant.)**

**I hope you enjoyed this and plan on sticking around for more :3 I can't promise that I'll update really frequently, but I will try my best. I have a Wattpad account where I have stories to write as well (under the name MetaKnight4ever), so this isn't all I'm writing, yeah?**

**Anyway, make sure to leave some feedback :) I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. And don't worry, next chapter will (hopefully o.o) be longer than this.**

**Love you,**

**Skitt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon. If I did, this would probably already be a game, tbh.**

**Also, thank you to **_**Jeragua**_** for sending me an OC :D**

_Chapter 2_

Snowball and I are currently walking in route 101, trying to figure out exactly how we're supposed to get to Oldale Town. We've been trekking for about 20 minutes, so there's no chance that I'm going back to Littleroot to get a map.

"Skit..." Skitty whines, obviously getting bored. I know how she feels right now, that's for sure- I'm bored out of my mind! I hope we get to Oldale soon.

"Hey! You, over there!" I hear a male voice shout, and I glance behind me, trying to figure out who it was. I would have sworn I was the only person here... Then again, I could be going _literally_ insane from boredom. That's always a possibility.

"Over here, Arceusdammit!" I hear the same voice shout, and I turn to the voice again, getting slightly impatient. Why can't he just come up to _me_ instead?

However, instead of being met with more tree and grass patches, I see an attractive boy that seems to be my age-maybe a year older- with brown hair that comes up into a small quiff at the front and eyes that are an enchanting shade of yellow. From afar, he seems to be about a head taller than me, but I can't be certain because of the distance.

Also, don't ask me exactly how tall he is-not only do I not even know how tall _I_ am, but I am absolutely _horrible _with measurement.

"Uh, hello!" I call to him, slightly dazed from seeing his eyes. What in the Distortion World was that about?

Instead of replying like a normal person would, he jogs up to me and waits until he is only standing about three metres away from me, before saying, "Hey, I'm Gil." casually.

"Avril." I introduce myself apprehensively, uncertainty lacing my tone. For all I know, he could be a serial date- er, killer. Serial _killer_. That wouldn't be pleasant.

"So, you're a trainer?" He asks, taking a glance at my Skitty, and I nod. "Well, so am I! Wanna battle? I'm _really _good!"

I giggle a little at his enthusiasm, and I brush my fringe out of my face, leading to him staring at me intensely for a few seconds before blinking and turning away with a light blush. Well, that was odd... I wonder what that was about?

"Sure, why not?" I reply happily. "Although, this is my first battle. I probably won't be all too challenging..." I add wearily. What if he doesn't want to battle me because I'm a 'newbie'? I mean, he _did _say he was a really good trainer.

"Ah, no problem! I'll just go easy on ya!" He chirps, and I raise an eyebrow at him in amusement, shaking my head in disagreement.

"You will _not_ go easy on me." I order and he chuckles, rolling my eyes but nodding in agreement nonetheless. "So... how exactly do we do this..?"

"I'll go stand over there," He informs me, pointing to his previous position (before he jogged up to me), "and you stay here. When I say 'go', we start the battle." I nod, and he grins and jogs to exactly where he said he would be, and I follow his orders of doing nothing.

Although, I can't help but admire his behind as he runs away... I'm a teenage girl, what did you expect?!

"GO!" He shouts, fist pumping dramatically and grabbing a Pokéball out of his belt and throwing it up. "Kobe, let's go!" In a flash of red light, a small, dog-like Pokémon appears on his side of the field. It is green and has a few yellow markings scattered across it on the tip of its tail, the top of its nose and from his eyes to the back of its head. Its head is almost oblong, but it comes back in a spiky formation at the rear, and he has four small fangs that are easily seen as he lets out a cry.

"Trike!" It cries, and I observe it, pulling out my Pokédex. Yeah, I forgot to mention the Professor Oak gave me a Pokédex when he gave me Skitty... my bad.

"_Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eyes can follow._" It informs me, and my eyes widen in shock. Damn, that thing's fast, huh? Might be a bit tough to hit, then...

"Alright, let's show them what we can do, Snowball!" I say, and Skitty immediately dashes from my side to the battlefield, looking excited to battle. And, of course, adamant, considering its nature.

"Kobe, start off with a-" I begins to say, but I don't hesitate to cut him off, seeing as whatever his order was really wouldn't be important anyway.

"Snowball, Fake Out, darling." I order calmly, and the Kitten Pokémon is in front of Electrike before you can blink, and she claps right in front of his face loudly, making him flinch back and easy to hit. "Now, hit him with a Tackle!"

Snowball rams into Kobe head-on, using their proximity and Kobe's temporary daze from Fake Out to her advantage and dealing a ton of damage. Good way to start the match, huh?

"Kobe, retaliate with a Spark!" My eyes widen at Gil's command, and I try to think hard about what I could do. I guess there's only one thing I can even try, seeing how close Kobe is...

"Alright, try that egg move!" I watch as Snowball suddenly disappears, and, with a glowing-white fist, she appears next to Electrike and punches him straight in the side. I pull out my Pokédex again, extremely confused. "Sucker Punch, huh?" I muse, grinning. Snowball must have Normalize as its ability, because normally Sucker Punch would make a Pokémon's fist glow _black_, not white. Awesome!

"Gah!" Gil cries exasperatedly. "Kobe, Charge up, then come in for another Spark!" Oh no, I can't use Sucker Punch while he's using Charge, because it only works as a counterattack against damaging moves, but if I go for Tackle, then Electrike will be able to counter with Spark and deal an enourmous amount of damage with the Charge boost, and I can't dodge because Electrike is as fast as the Arceusdamn Distortion World.

Actuallly... "Snowball, try using Growl to weaken Kobe!" I faintly hear Gil let out a frustrated cry, making me snicker, but Skitty's cry is far more loud. She lets out an innocent, well, _growl_, feigning weakness and making Electrike's gaze soften, lowering its attack through pity.

"Don't fall for it, Kobe!" Gil orders frantically. "She's tricking you with Growl! She's a manipulative kitten, don't listen to her!" I continue to snicker at his helpless orders, but it immediately stops when I notice Electrike's soft gaze on Snowball harden. Did that actually _work_? No way!

Now, it's Gil's turn to snicker as he sees my shocked face. "Come on, Spark now, Kobe!" I watch helplessly as the Lightning Pokémon starts to glow and begins crackling _very loudly_ with electricity, to the point where you can see a bunch of static sprouting out of it, and charges at my defenseless Skitty straight-on and makes her practically fly to the other side of the field.

"Skitty..." She whimpers as she attempts to stand up, before she suddenly falls to the floor, fainted.

"No, Snowball!" I cry as I run up to her, scooping her up in my arms. "You done _magnificently_, darling. I'll get you to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible, alright?" I reassure her, and she smiles weakly in response, nuzzling against my chest and relaxing in my arms.

"You played well, Avril." Gil states proudly as he walks up to me with a grin, his weakened Electrike presumably in its Pokéball. I never put Snowball in hers because, not only does she hate it, but it means she gets to see everything I see, and do most of the things I do with me. Overall, it's a better experience for the both of us. "Especially for a first-timer. You almost beat Kobe!"

I grin at him, and look back at the Skitty clutched in my arms. "Thanks. By the way, do you happen to know how to get to Oldale Town from here? I've been lost for the past 25 minutes..."

He nods eagerly. "Yeah, actually, I do. Come, I'll lead the way!" He informs me, and I sigh in relief. Who knows what would have happened if I had to stay out here with only a fainted Skitty?

"Thanks."


End file.
